


Breathe In Breathe Out (let the human in)

by likecrackingwater (1thetenfootlongscarf2)



Series: The Albums [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:33:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5569297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1thetenfootlongscarf2/pseuds/likecrackingwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Plants awoke and they slowly grow beneath the skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe In Breathe Out (let the human in)

Poison ivy looks different up close. It grows into a shaggy brown vine. The plant is a parasite - roots dig into the bark of trees. 

From a distance the growths are almost animalistic. 

Bellamy used one as a rope to clamber up a tree. Two of the hundred, Mic and Danni, followed. 

That night their hands swelled like balloons. The skin looked cooked; streched shiny and swollen to bursting. Bellamy watched Clarke wrap their hands in sympathy. The strips of cloth were soaked in ethanol. Mic cried from the burning. Danni just kept shaking her head. Her eyes were fixed on the ground and her hands shook. She did not make a sound.

Octavia wandered up. She noisy ate some dried veg. The rations would run out soon. A lot were lost in the first chaotic days on the ground.

"What's up?"

"They had a bad reaction to one of the vines we climbed today." 

Her eyes flicked from him to the others. "Not you?"

"No." Bellamy clinched his hands. "Clarke wants to keep an eye on me. Shws worried I might react later."

"Whatever." Octavia shoved more dried veg into her mouth. 

As she chewed Bellamy watched the rest of the camp. The use of the fuel was too effective. It killed the invading grounders, but also almost anyone left outside. Finn had been badly burned. His whole back peeled to the bone. He was still on bed rest two months later. 

Bellamy had to kill more people in the ground then he knew on the Ark. He wondered how his friends were. Sure, he didn't have many but he  _knew_ people. Factory Station was its own caste inside the Ark system, the lowest of the low. 

Here it didn't matter much. They were all dirty. Except for Clarke. She brushed oil through her hair, let it hang loose around her shoulders.

The guns were reserved for hunting. The gunshock made the killing a bit easier. With spears they struggled and some of the hundred lost their nerve. Some boys threw back fish because they twiched as they were gutted.

Bellamy wanted to shake them, to insist those as how things were. But he wasn't sure. Finn was the best at Earth Science (academically) and even he was unsure when Bellamy would come to his cot at night to pick his brain. The Ark sent files but there were so out of date they were useless. Then it had fallen from space. 

From camp it appeared to explode a feel thousand miles above the ground. No one could have survived. Now they were truly alone.

He was so naive to think they were better off without the Ark. 


End file.
